


marry me (today and every day)

by erucchii



Series: To Love and To Hold [2]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, Cheesy, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erucchii/pseuds/erucchii
Summary: “Kento,” Taiga said, eyes rapidly filling up with tears, “I think Hokuto doesn’t love me anymore.”Kento looked up at the ceiling, as if praying to all the gods and deities above to give him patience. “Just last week you told me about all the sappy things both of you did and how happy the two of you are. What changed?”orHokuto had been acting suspicious, and somehow, Taiga came to a conclusion that Hokuto had been avoiding him. He did accidentally see the marriage proposal plans that Hokuto made in his laptop, when he borrowed said laptop without permission.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Series: To Love and To Hold [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993564
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	marry me (today and every day)

**Author's Note:**

> So... I finally finished part 2. 
> 
> I'm still trying to find my groove again haha. Also, this is my self-indulgent KyomoHokku that contains fluff and cheese, so bear with me.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this and thank you for reading

Taiga downed his shot before demanding another one from the bartender. Currently, Marius was the only one manning the fort, because Kento needed to relieve himself. Taiga sat slumped over the bar, asked, “Marius, where’s my drink?” 

“Kyomo-kun, I don’t think you should drink anymore alcohol,” Marius said nervously, glancing at the direction of the gents before turning his attention back to Taiga. He wished Kento would hurry up so that he didn’t have to deal with the blond.

“Marius,” Taiga whined. 

“Kyomo, go home. You’re scaring my employee,” Kento said, as he returned to his post behind the bar, much to Marius’s relief. 

“Kento~,” Taiga whined again. “I can’t! Hokkun is avoiding me.”

Kento sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I don’t get paid enough for this.” He fished his phone out of his pocket, unlocked it and handed it to Marius. “Call Hokuto. I’ll deal with this idiot.” Marius nodded, and grabbed the phone and immediately started looking up and calling Hokuto’s number. Kento grabbed a bottle of water from the cooler and placed it in front of Taiga.

Taiga looked at the bottle before pouting at Kento. “That’s not alcohol.”

“I think you have enough for tonight, Kyomo,” Kento told him gently. He uncapped the bottle. “Drink this and sober up.” Kento swore Taiga’s pout intensified. 

“But… but I’ll think about Hokuto avoiding me,” Taiga hiccupped. 

Kento wondered if this was his retribution for going against his parents’ wishes, opening a bar with Fuma instead of finishing medical school. “Tell you what, if you drink the water,” he gestured towards the bottle, “I’ll listen to your story.”

Taiga straightened up and looked at Kento with wide eyes. “Really?” When Kento nodded, he immediately grabbed the bottle and attempted to drink everything in one go.

“Taiga, slow down or you’ll throw up,” Kento warned. Thankfully, Taiga listened and placed the now half-full bottle down. 

“Kento,” Taiga said, eyes rapidly filling up with tears, “I think Hokuto doesn’t love me anymore.”

Kento looked up at the ceiling, as if praying to all the gods and deities above to give him patience. “Just last week you told me about all the sappy things both of you did and how happy the two of you are. What changed?” Kento made eye contact with Marius when the younger man finished his phone conversation with Hokuto, silently asking how long until Hokuto got here.

Understanding what Kento wanted to know, Marius held up his left index finger and held up his right fist. Ten minutes.

Kento nodded, and returned his attention to Taiga, who sniffed and hiccupped. 

“I think,” Taiga sniffed again, “I think he’s mad. Mad that I…I spoiled his plans.”

“That doesn’t sound like Hokuto.”

“I… He has marriage proposal plans and I spoiled it,” Taiga wailed.

Ah, Kento thought. “Last time, you told me he was okay with it.”

“But now he’s avoiding me,” he sobbed. He crossed his arms on the table and buried his face in his arms. “He doesn’t…doesn’t love me anymore.”

Kento sighed, and patted Taiga reassuringly on the shoulder. “It’ll be okay, you’ll see.”

“No,” came Taiga’s soft reply. He didn’t raise his head back up. 

Kento hoped it meant Taiga had fallen asleep. Marius went beside his mentor and employer. “Is Kyomo-kun alright?” he whispered.

“He’ll be fine,” Kento replied. “He’s just being stupid.”

* * *

Taiga woke up with a groan; his head was killing him. He was disoriented at first, and it took him a moment to remember what happened last night and that today was a weekend so he didn’t have to worry about being late for work. He groaned again as he sat up. He smiled when he turned to his bedside table and saw a bottle of drinking water, some painkillers and a note that says, ‘Eat these when you wake up =)’ from Hokuto. He wondered if it was Hokuto who came and brought him home last night. He felt a little guilty, remembering Hokuto telling him that he had to work overtime last night. ‘Yet he still came when Kento told him I was at the bar,’ he thought. 

After eating the medicine, he went to the bathroom and did his morning routine. He came out twenty minutes later, freshly showered, which made him feel infinitely better. When he went to grab breakfast, he smiled goofily at the notes on the table, next to the omurice decorated with a heart and a side of tomatoes—which was covered under a plastic food dome—that Hokuto cooked for him. Their apartment was silent though, so he wondered if his boyfriend got called into work again.

He sat down, and picked up the notes; reading the top one first. 

_I’m sorry I wasn’t next to you when you woke up :(_

That note caught him off guard and a huff of laughter escaped him. Taiga shook his head; his boyfriend was ridiculous. He moved on to the next note. 

_Made you breakfast, your favorite omurice with a side of tomatoes. I hope you like them. I made it with all my love <3 _

Taiga couldn’t hold back now and laughed out loud. He felt a bit foolish for thinking that their relationship might have soured, just a little bit. Maybe Kento was right, and Hokuto really was just busier than usual with work. He removed the food dome and smiled at the food. He continued reading the notes.

_I love you; I love you; I love you. I love you so much._

_Believe me D:_

Taiga’s face burned when he read that and remembered his drunk conversation with Kento from last night. Oh god, he thought, did Kento tell Hokuto? Mortified, he quickly moved on to a new note.

_I had to go to work :( But don’t worry, I didn’t forget._

_I’ll see you at your parents’ house <3_

Taiga smiled again, because Hokuto remembered without him having to remind the latter about it. Today was his parents’ wedding anniversary, and weeks ago, his mum made him and Hokuto clear their schedule because they wanted him and Hokuto to celebrate it with them. He was pleased that they wouldn’t be breaking their promise to his parents. 

After checking if that was the last note—it was—, he grabbed his phone and took a picture of the omurice with the notes. He sent the picture to Hokuto with a caption, “Thank you for the food. I love you too <3.”

Satisfied, he started eating his breakfast. He had some work left to finish, but if he managed to finish them early, he could probably head off to his parents’ house earlier and spend the day with them before Hokuto joins in for dinner. 

* * *

Taiga’s parents were delighted when he dropped by his childhood home earlier than they expected. After hugging both parents, his mum started fussing over him while his dad laughed and did nothing to save him. He told his parents that today, his time is all theirs, which made his father perked up happily. Instances like this made him sad that he moved out, since he was his parents’ only child. 

“Let’s go on a trip then, before dinner,” his mother suggested. 

They ended up playing tourist in Odaiba. First, like every other tourist, they _had_ to take a family photo in front of the Unicorn Gundam Statue. Since they were already there, they decided to grab lunch at DiverCity Plaza. His father wanted ramen and his mother wanted soba. This was one of the times he wished he wasn’t an only child because more often than not, he couldn’t be Switzerland, especially when his vote was needed to decide something. His mother glared at him when he chose ramen and his father cheered and gave him a one-armed hug. After lunch, they proceeded to MORI Building DIGITAL ART MUSEUM: teamLab Borderless to experience the borderless arts. 

It was an amazing experience. The three of them laughed so hard and took tons of pictures. The public and some of his father’s business associates would be surprised to see the hard-ass Kyomoto Masaki, top fashion designer and owner of one of the largest fashion houses in Japan’s fashion industry acting like a goofball with his family. They ended the trip with ice cream, a maximum of two scoops per person, because his mother didn’t want them to spoil their appetite. 

They returned home at half five in the evening, because his mother insisted on cooking everything herself. He almost got disowned because he dared suggest ordering food from a restaurant for dinner since it was his parents’ anniversary and his mother shouldn’t have to cook for her own anniversary dinner. And poor Hokuto, when his mum veto-ed his idea, had volunteered himself to help out in the kitchen and his boyfriend received the glare of doom for all his trouble. His mum hated letting guests help out with household chores. 

Taiga pointed out that Hokuto wasn’t a guest, and his mother had said, “Until you put a ring on that finger, Hokuto is a guest!” Then, his mother patted Hokuto’s cheek softly and said, “No offense, dear.”

Taiga had to roll his eyes when he remembered that last bit. “Okaa-san, are you sure you don’t want my help?”

His mother gave him a smile before saying, “Oh Taiga,” in the same pitying tone someone would say ‘Oh, you poor boy’. “You may have inherited my talent in modelling, but your kitchen skills are atrocious.”

Taiga pouted, “Fine,” and went to join his father in front of the television. 

* * *

“Did okaa-san send you away?” his father asked as he patted at the empty space next to him, on the couch. 

“She did,” Taiga replied before sprawling over his father’s lap like he used to when he was a child. 

His father snorted at this but didn’t make Taiga move. He carded his fingers through Taiga’s hair with one hand as he continued reading, a movie playing on the television, contributing to some background noise. 

“Papa, did you have fun today?” 

“Hmm…of course,” his dad said, looking down at him from over his book. “Spending time with you and okaa-san is always fun.”

“I’m glad.”

His dad ruffled his hair. “Are you doing okay? How are you coping in the marketing department?”

Taiga gave his dad a look. “Okaa-san banned us from talking about work at home, remember?”

His dad laughed. “She did. Well then, is something bothering you? You don’t normally cuddle unless you want comfort.”

Taiga pouted. “I’m not that predictable.” 

His dad laughed again and ruffled his hair. His hair was probably a mess now. “So?” his dad prompted.

Taiga sighed. “It’s stupid.” He could feel himself starting to blush, so he covered his face with hands. “It feels like Hokuto was avoiding me this whole week. But then, today he was so sweet. Made me breakfast and left me these cute little notes.”

His dad removed the hands covering his face before giving his nose a pinch for a few seconds. He gave his father a betrayed look. “Maybe you’re just overthinking it, Taiga.”

“Hmm…”

Not long after, his mother poked her head into the room. “Taiga, honey, can you help me grab some tomatoes from the garden?”

Taiga perked up at his mother’s words, happy that his favourite food was on the menu. “Yes, okaa-san.” 

Just as he was about to go, his father caught his wrist. “Taiga,” he said. 

“Yes?”

“Don’t worry too much about Hokuto, okay?” his father told him. “Everything will be fine.”

Taiga gave his father an odd look—there was something in his father’s voice that he couldn’t decipher—but still nodded despite his confusion. “Okay.” Taiga leaned in towards his father, giving him an eskimo kiss just like he used to when he was younger. 

* * *

Taiga stood at the courtyard, a confused look on his face. There was a trail of red and white flower petals on the ground that led to the garden and the place was illuminated by fairy lights and garden lanterns along the path. Did his parents set this up for tonight’s dinner? He wondered as he followed the petals trail, careful not to step on any of it. It led him past his parents’ flower and vegetable garden and towards the gazebo.

Taiga gasped at what he saw.

The gazebo was similarly decorated with pretty fairy lights and hanging lanterns, but that wasn’t what surprised him. It was Hokuto, who stood on the steps of the gazebo. Taiga quickened his pace and the younger walked down the gazebo to meet Taiga halfway.

“What…what are you doing here?” he asked his boyfriend when they reached each other, eyebrows raised. “ _When_ did you get here?”

“When you went on your trip to Odaiba,” Hokuto answered, smiling sheepishly at Taiga.

Taiga gaped at Hokuto. “I… What? Wait, did my parents know?”

Hokuto nodded his head slowly. “Of course. I don’t think your father would think too kindly of me if I break into his home.” Then, Hokuto’s smile transformed into a shy one. “I told them the plan a few days ago and asked for their permission.”

His face scrunched up in confusion. “Permission for what?”

“Permission to use the garden and the gazebo,” Hokuto gestured at the general direction of the garden and gazebo mentioned, “and permission do it here, today.”

Taiga’s eyes widened as his breath hitched. “What plan?” he asked softly, even though he thinks he knew what the plan was. 

Hokuto didn’t answer. Instead, he took Taiga’s hands and led him a few steps forward and stepped into a large circle of flower petals. Hokuto, who was still holding Taiga’s hand, turned the latter to face him. Taiga bit his lower lip and he hoped his hands wouldn't start sweating because he felt extremely nervous at the moment. Hokuto stared into his eyes, and without breaking contact, he knelt in front of Taiga on one knee. 

“Hokuto,” he breathed out. One hand flew to his mouth as he gasped. 

“When we first met, we had a bit of a misunderstanding. You thought I hated you.” Hokuto chuckled. “But the truth was, I couldn’t look you in the eyes because I was awestruck by how beautiful and cute you were. I remember thinking, ‘Oh, love at first sight really does exist’.”

Taiga could feel himself getting flustered but he kept his mouth shut. His heart was already beating fast, he didn’t need Hokuto to hear his trembling voice.

“It has been years since we first met, and I am even more in love with you than before. I would sell my soul to give you the moon and the stars. If I could. If you wanted it.” Hokuto took out a velvet ring box from his pocket, opened it and held it out towards Taiga. The ring was simple, just a regular white gold band with a small diamond in the middle. “I can’t give you a life of luxury, but you accepted me anyways.” 

Taiga could see Hokuto’s eyes shining now, and he could feel his own tears welling in his eyes and the lump forming in his throat. 

“I can’t imagine growing old with anyone else,” Hokuto continued, “nor do I want to. Will you marry me, Kyomoto Taiga, and make me the happiest man alive?”

Taiga didn’t want to but the strangled sob escaped his lips anyways. “Yes, yes, I’ll marry you, Matsumura Hokuto.” As soon as Hokuto slipped the ring onto his left hand’s ring finger, he dropped to his knees and threw himself at Hokuto. 

Hokuto let out a surprised yelp as he fell backwards on his butt, with an armful of Taiga. 

“I thought you were avoiding me, but then you made breakfast and left me love notes,” he cried, wrapping his arms around Hokuto and burying his face in the crook of Hokuto’s neck. “I was worried!”

Hokuto smiled, and wrapped his own arms around Taiga’s waist, pulling the smaller man closer towards him. “I’m sorry. I wanted it to be a surprise but I was worried you would figure it out.” He rubbed his thumb in circles at the small of Taiga’s back. “I didn’t mean to make you feel that way. I didn’t realize, not until Kento told me.”

Taiga groaned in embarrassment. “Please erase whatever Kento told you last night from your memories.”

“Hey, it isn’t that bad,” Hokuto chuckled. He kissed the top of Taiga’s head and they stayed in that position for a few more minutes. 

When Taiga finally pulled away, he asked, “So okaa-san and papa know about this?”

Hokuto nodded, “They do.” Hokuto stood up and gave Taiga his hand so that he could pull the other up. Then, he led Taiga to the gazebo. 

Taiga was surprised to see the assortment of food on the table plus the candlelight. “Are we eating here tonight?”

“Yes.”

“But the table is only set for two. Okaa-san and papa—”

“Are having dinner out at a fancy restaurant in Ginza,” Hokuto cut in.

“Oh.”

“Kyomoto-san and Hiromi-san were more than happy to change tonight’s plan in order for this to happen.” Hokuto chuckled as he went to pull out a chair for Taiga. “You know how much your mother wants you to put a ring on me already,” he teased. “Although I’m the one who did it first.”

Taiga stuck out his tongue at Hokuto. “The only reason I didn’t make plans for proposing is because I know _you_ wanted to propose.” He thanked Hokuto when he sat down, and Hokuto quickly rounded the table to get to his seat. 

Hokuto took out his phone, and Taiga could see him opening his Spotify app and pressing play. Soon after, romantic English music that Taiga loved started playing from the portable Bluetooth speakers that were placed on the bench. 

“Well, it doesn’t matter who proposes, as long as I’ll wake up next to you every day.” 

Taiga grinned. “You’re a sap, Matsumura.”

“You’re going to be a Matsumura too soon enough,” Hokuto said cheekily.

Taiga ducked his head and laughed. “But what if I want you to be Kyomoto Hokuto?” He felt the warmth in his chest when he saw the look of love and adoration on Hokuto’s face. All of that, just for him, he thought, and couldn’t help the blush that spread up his neck and the shy smile on his lips. 

“I can change my name to whatever you want, as long as we can be together till death do us part,” Hokuto told him. “Or until you fell out of love with me,” he added as an afterthought.

Taiga smacked Hokuto’s hand lightly and the younger laughed. “Don’t joke about that,” he glared at Hokuto. “And there is no way I would fall out of love with you in this lifetime, Hokuto.” Taiga laced his fingers with Hokuto’s, and for a moment, they just looked into each other’s eyes like two love-sick idiots. 

The moment was ruined when Hokuto grumbled. Taiga laughed as Hokuto blushed up to his ears. 

“I was too nervous to eat anything other than one onigiri during lunch,” Hokuto confessed. 

Taiga giggled. “Silly Hokkun. Let’s eat then, shall we?”

They ate while talking about everything and nothing. Taiga’s hurts from all the smiling that he did, but he could help it as he looked at Hokuto, talking so animatedly about yet another one of Jesse’s hilarious failed attempts at flirting with Kouchi, or about Yamada-san and Yuto-san bickering in the office. Taiga marvelled at the fact that this man was now his fiancé, and he thought, as long as he lived, he would never willingly give Hokuto up. 

**the end**

**Author's Note:**

> So...how was it??? >.<
> 
> As I mentioned before, this is my KyomoHokku self-indulgent fic haha  
> I wanted fluff and cheese. And I wanted so badly to see Kyomopapa and Taiga interaction. The father-son couch cuddle was inspired by the Perlman family's couch cuddling scene from the movie _Call Me by Your Name_  
>  And also, I love Sexy Zone's Nakajima Kento, and recently, Marius caught my eyes too haha (he's such a cute little bro) so again, self-indulgent fic xD
> 
> If you like it, please leave a kudos or comment (or both) haha Thank you for reading <3
> 
> ps - I know Taiga has already learnt how to cook but for the sake of this one shot, let us pretend he still doesn't know how xD


End file.
